Undesirable, Inseparable Fate: S pole
by fate-at-work
Summary: It’s an undesirable, inseparable relationship, but it’s a relationship that will never break. Based on a yaoi manga. Sasuke’s POV, and slightly OOC.


**Title:** Undesirable, Inseparable Fate: S pole

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Characters:** Naruto, Sasuke

**Warnings:** Slight manga spoilers up to chapter 400+.

**Summary:** It's an undesirable, inseparable relationship, but it's a relationship that will never break. Based on a yaoi manga. Sasuke's POV, and slight OOC in Sasike's part.

**Disclaimer:** I own Kishimoto-san, and all what he owns. LOL, that wasn't possible, folks. I would get sued. I also don't own the works of Yoichiro Kohga, who so happens to inspire me with his ideas in manga.

**A/N:** well… what can I say? After years of campaigning sasu/saku pair, I was drawn into naru/sasu. And after that long period since my las fanfic (seigaku prom, desu!), I will post another one. Only of BL genre. I don't know if it's better than my first post, "forseen and forwarned", so please let me know your comments. Ah, and to those who have read and reviewed my fanfics, DOMO ARIGATOU!!

* * *

Undesirable, Inseparable Fate: S pole

by fate-at-work

_

* * *

_

It's an undesirable, inseparable relationship, but it's a relationship that will never break.

- Gotou Sakuya; "Relationship", by Youichiro Kohga

* * *

We're rivals, competing with each other in everything we do, fighting for every little thing like immature children do, wearing ourselves out due to countless of sparring to outdo each other.

We're equals, being at par with one another, not able to surpass the other, thus remaining to be the same level. Not that we do like to be surpassed or to surpass the other, but he's the only one worthy enough to be my equal, and life won't get interesting if we're not going to keep these things up.

We're comrades, helping each other in the most difficult of times. We are each other's support when it comes to the battlefield, the shield, the armour, and the sword. Completing every mission we're assigned together as smooth and as quick as possible. Our tandem cannot be matched by anyone else.

We're friends. Well, brothers, as he calls it. He's a lone child, after all. And I'm… left alone in this world. He's the only one who can truly understand what I'm bearing at the moment, even though he hadn't experience how painful it is to see your whole family in the pools of blood, all because of his brother's desire not to start a new war. He tried hard to cling to his so-called bond, keeping himself stronger to locate me, see me… retrieve me, with all he's got. And I still do cling to it, purposely severing it every time, so to not let him be dragged in the world of bloodlust that I'm in. Though none worked on him, and I end up being taken back to the village I vowed to protect, by leaving it and being a renegade ninja.

But, still… I call it undesirable, inseparable fate.

Well, after all the things that happened between us, who's going to side with me? A lost man like me having such relationship with the successor of Godaime is too much for me. I have long failed as a genius rookie ninja, not able to protect Konoha the right way, and let myself submit to Orochimaru's control, in order to gain much more power to kill my brother on the assumption that he was in the wrong. Who's sane enough to still remain close with me? And I do think that he has become sane enough without my presence. Although that wasn't the case here; it was quite the opposite. That dobe even infected the rest of our colleagues with his idiocy. Even Shino, who I had little chance of talking to, asked me to hang out with the rest of the guys in the Korean BBQ shop that one time.

* * *

"Huh?" I asked him, pretending to be engrossed in reading a really boring book, while contemplating if I heard right.

Shino looked at me in mock-stern, "Why don't you drop that book for a moment, Sasuke? sigh… I'm asking you if you want to join us at the BBQ place. Don't worry, it will be Naruto and Chouji's treat. It would be really useless to throw a party if the celebrant is not there."

"Celebrant?" I asked again, putting the book aside, "Just what are we celebrating, anyway?"

Shikamaru patted me at the back, the awful scent of cigarette he's puffing wafting around me, "Why, it's your welcome back party, of course! I think it would be so much of a great idea if everyone would be able to get together after many years, especially when you have finally come back with us. And, on top of it, it's Naruto's idea, too."

"Yeah, yeah... it's only one-in-a-million chance that idiot would think of such great idea, so we must never miss the chance," Kiba added, who stood beside Shino and grinning at me. Really, what's wrong with these guys? Celebrating his coming back to Konoha, my foot; if I do deserved a welcome party it would be eating a low-class prison meal, inside the four-walled cell, far away from the inhabitants of the Hidden Leaf.

"You don't need to worry about girls, too. We excluded them in the invitation, although we would definitely be screwed up by them tomorrow, 'cause they wanted to see 'Sasuke-kun, my love!'. Well, it's also a precaution so Sakura and Hinata won't distract Naruto—"

"Quit it, you idiot!" hissed Shino, whilst jabbing Kiba's sides with his elbow. "Ahaha, he just meant that you don't need to put up with those girl's rants."

That thing really puzzled my mind. Why would they distract Naruto, and what does he really plan on doing? But that would be thought about later, so I sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay, I'm coming. What time would it be anyway?"

"It's 7:00 pm, expect Kakashi-sensei to be late as usual. See you later!" Shikamaru left, along with others, in a puff of smoke.

"Really, what a bunch of idiots, celebrating for the comeback of a useless being like me," I said, as I stood up and picked up my book, heading back home to at least prep myself for the so-called party.

* * *

"Don't hog the meat, Chouji!!" Naruto screamed, determined to take the piece of meat off Chouji's chopsticks, to no avail.

Chouji was munching the said meat already, "wha' ur wublem?" He swallowed, "I paid for it, anyway."

"I paid for it, too, you glutton!" Naruto argued, "And it was supposed to be a treat for Sasuke, so don't be a meat hogger!"

"No, it's fine. I have eaten so much meat to last for a week, anyway," I said, while taking a bite on grilled tomatoes. Honestly, does he plan on stuffing me with meat until I burst? So much of an idiot is he. Not that I mind it that much. I sort of like it so much nowadays.

He just looked at me incredulously, "It's not just fine with me! I really arranged this for you, and you don't wanna stuff yourself out? Don't tell me you're on a diet?"

"No, I'm not, dobe. At least I limit myself to eating too much so as not to upset my stomach, unlike you."

"Eh?! You still call me that, Sasuke?" He pouted. Oh, he's just too cute pouting like that. Wait, what am I thinking?

"Hn." Guess old habits die hard, aren't they?

"Ooh… is there some kind of LQ in here? Ha, didn't think you'll give in to Naruto so easily," sneered Kiba, who's only beside Sasuke at the moment.

"Wha—what is that?! No way!" I denied. Well, of course, it's denial. What else could I do? Maybe I sort of accept that I think of such relationship with Naruto, but never would Naruto think of it as that, even if he's the dumbest guy in the whole village, would he? I'm already idiotic enough as it is.

"Heh… then why do you blush like a school girl, huh?" Kiba continued sneering at me.

"It's… I just drank a bit too much, that all,"

Kiba smirked, "So… you wouldn't mind if I," he snaked his hands under Naruto's shirt and embracing him from behind, resting his palms on his sides, "do this to him, don't you?"

"Oi!" Naruto tried to break away from Kiba, "Sasuke, this is not how it looks like. There's nothing between us, okay?" he looked at me worriedly, as if I'm already thinking that there's something between them, which I didn't really do… but I did really think that they could be a nice couple. And hell does it hurt inside. But I'm never gonna let them know that. Not to him, at least. I already love him so much that it hurts at the thought of him knowing it.

Which is why my stupid mouth acted on it own accord.

"Why are you saying it to me? It's not like we're a couple, anyway. Besides, I think you look good together, so there's nothing wrong with it."

As easy as that, a tense atmosphere enveloped us. It's so dense that no one dared to speak for a few minutes (it felt like an hour or two). And, surprisingly, Naruto looked hurt. And that look in his eyes pierced through my heart, and I know I can't afford looking at him again after this.

I'm such a jerk.

Kakashi-sensei mustered up the courage to break the almost solid atmosphere, "Ah… well, we can't waste these foods that are waiting to be eaten, then… Let's just drink up till there's no tomorrow, hey."

He got murmured replies, while Naruto just nodded and got back to collect himself, while I just pretended that everything is fine, even though it was not. So I drank along with them till the owner of the shop told us that they were closing for the night.

* * *

While everyone's leaving, I and Naruto were left behind to help the owner clean up. Actually, I purposefully stayed with him to apologize to him, and also to make things clear between us, for I don't know what the heck is wrong with us anyway.

"You should have go home and rest, Sasuke. You must be tired by now. I'll handle the rest here," Naruto said, as he cleared the table full of disposable utensils and food wares.

I shook my head and smiled at him, "It's fine. I didn't help organizing this party, so I might as well help you out cleaning this mess. Thanks, anyway."

"It's nothing. Everyone's glad that you came back safe, so I just wanted to show you that," He put out the last trash bag, "Let's get home, shall we?"

"Hn."

It was really warm outside, and summer is around the corner. So, naturally, everyone is anticipating for the festival that is yet to come. Especially this idiotic one. I really don't mind his excitement about that trivial thing, as long as it keeps him from remembering what I've said earlier. But, as I look as his beaming face and talking nonsense about fireworks and pinwheels and other stuffs, I feel guilty for not even voicing out what I truly want with this guy. And so, while I contemplate on the matter at hand, I didn't notice that we are already passing by the grass field, and Naruto pulled my hand.

"What the hell, dobe?"

Naruto pointed out at the said grass field, where thousands of fireflies gathered to welcome the arrival of summer. He walked so carefully as to not disturb the light-bearing insects, and signalled me to follow. And so, like a sheep following his shepherd, I walked after him.

The sight was enticing, alluring, entrancing. Those green light surrounds the two of us, like we are in a romantic scene in a cheesy flick, was a breath-taking display. It really was a dream-like, picture-perfect view. I don't know if I can hold my feelings any longer.

"It's really beautiful, ne, teme?" Naruto voiced out.

_Yeah… but not as beautiful as you, _I thought.

Unfortunately for me, I voiced it out loud, too. Naruto looked at me, shocked at what I have accidentally said.

But then, he just smiled sincerely at me… going nearer and nearer towards me… locking gazes with me… entrancing me further till I can no longer move… and kiss me on the spot.

My mind was at loss of what to do. The only thought occurring through my mind was _He's kissing me. Naruto's kissing me. I can't believe it, he's kissing ME._ And my body instantly had a mind of it's own, kissing Naruto – _my Naruto _– back, encircling my arms on his neck, fingers tangling on his silky blonde hair, tongue dancing with his like there's no tomorrow. His lips were as soft as velvet, and he has a taste of something along strawberries and ramen – and also a unique taste belonging only to him, and him alone.

But our air in our lungs is lacking, and we have to break off from each other, thin sting of saliva trailing between our lips. He's looking at me deeply, but not piercingly, as if I'm a fragile object that he cannot afford to break. I tried to gather my thoughts and form it into audible words, but it seems like it was way too hard to speak to him, and I stutter in front of him (way too uncool for an Uchiha like me). "Naruto, I, uhm… I…" words trail off.

Naruto shushed me, finger pressing gently against my lips, "I understand, Sasuke. I love you, too."

Those words continuously echoed in my mind. I still can't believe what he said to me. Tears welled in my eyes, an unmanly feat. I need to confirm it, to hear it once more from his lips with tender love. Emotions flowed at once through my lips.

"Naruto… I really love you. I really do. I just can't believe that you love me, too. A man like me, why?"

He shrugged, looking back at me, "I don't know, either. Maybe because of your cold attitude, or maybe because you're the only one well matched with me like an equal… or maybe because it was you. Anyway, do I really have to have a reason, teme? I just love you. That's all I need to love you, Sasuke."

Those tears began to fall, as I smiled at him, tenderly. And I realized how much I am fortunate to be loved by this man. I clung onto him, and he did the same, so afraid to let each other be lost. It's as if we were clinging for our lives, as if it was dependent on it... which exactly the truth was.

He is the only one capable of killing me, but also the only one that lets me live.

My rival. My equal. My comrade. My friend.

_Naruto._

* * *

**A/N:** There's an icon that says "submit a review". I would definitely appreciate it.


End file.
